Trish Must Die!
by Mai Sparda
Summary: Three fighters called Mai, Kyo and Kai are out to kill Trish but one thing is stopping them from doing so.... Dante!!
1. Introduction

Characters and Weapons  
  
Dante- The main baddie of the story. He is ½ devil and ½ human. He fights with his Alastor and sometimes he can change from human form to devil form. The devil form depends on the weapon. Dante is a tall and quite thin man. He wears a red jacket, red trousers, black cool dude boots and a red trench coat and his hair is white. He has a cocky type of personality and he is serious about his family. He has been to hell to fight the Underworld's emperor - Mundus.  
  
Grave- One of the good people in the story. He is the walking corpse (which some people call him) his real name is Brandon. His weapons are his twin huge guns called Cerberos and he carries a coffin on his back (that is tied to his arms with chains) which is full of heavy armaments. Grave is a tall man but strangely his head is small. He wears black clothes, a hat and a pair of glasses. Grave is a skilled anime assassin. His personality is quite mysterious because he doesn't speak about himself. His closet friend is called Mika and she gave him Cerberos which her mother told her to give to him.  
  
Mai/Linda- One of the heroines in the story. She has a Kickboxing style. Although she has a style, she isn't as strong as Kai and Kyo. She is the slowest one out of the three. She maybe the slowest but she makes up funny things and at times she can say stupid things. Her personality is that she doesn't think before she speaks. She hates the gay faggot a lot. She has long brown hair that she ties up unlike some people. She wears blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, blue jacket and a pair of trainers.  
  
Kai- Another one of the heroines in the story. She doesn't have a fighting style she is a Street Fighter. She is obsessed with Dante even though he is the baddie of the story. She loves playing her electric guitar, fighting and she is quite strong. She wears a black t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of black trousers, a black jacket and a pair of black cool dude boots. She has long black hair that she wears in a braid. Her personality is that she can get hyper at times.  
  
Kyo- Yet another one of the heroines in the story. She doesn't have a fighting style either she is a Street Fighter too. She loves playing the drums and she is quite strong. She has long black hair that she ties up as well. She wears black trousers, black t-shirt, black jacket and a pair of trainers.  
  
Trish- The main bitch of the story. She can't dress properly because her black top looks like it's going to fall off. Trish has long blonde hair down to her butt. Trish is Dante's "mother" but she doesn't look like it she looks old enough to be his sister. Trish's personality is that she is very greedy for power and when she has her mind set on something she will stop at nothing to get it. Trish is partly devil but she is mostly human. Trish is very thin and tall. What's her real identity and purpose? Who knows all we know is that she's a bitch!  
  
JJ/James/Faggot- He/she is a hermaphrodite. We don't know if he/she is a male or female. He/she is tall, thin and he/she has shitty brown hair. He/she is usually called the gay faggot by his/her 'friends'. He/she uses a Kickboxing style but he/she is crap at it. His/her personality is that he/she lies a lot.  
  
Chris- He has no fighting style at all. He is tall with a really straight back and he gets scared quite easily because he has no fighting style, Mai, Kai and Kyo have to save him from danger all the time. He has brown hair (when he has no gel on it).  
  
Wavy- It's weird and strange thing that went to a school called Trashfield. It talks in a strange high pitched voice and thinks that it's so smart but its not. It has shitty brown hair that is even shittier than the faggots and its face is always very pale.  
  
Piggy- Another strange thing from the school of Trashfield. It screams a lot and gets scared by the slightest things. It has short brown hair and has features of a fat pig.  
  
Ebony + Ivory- These are Dante's pride and joy. These are handguns they have a rapid fire. When they are used properly they can cause a lot of damage. They are used properly by juggling the enemies. This when you launch your enemy into the air and shoot like crazy.  
  
Shotgun- This is a double barrel shotgun. It can cause a lot of damage when it's fired at close range. It can be used for juggling but it juggles slowly. It can hit multiple enemies but it's weak at a long range.  
  
Grenade Launcher- This is a very powerful gun. It is extremely destructive and can cause huge explosions that fires exploding shells of shrapnel. It can be used for both long and short range.  
  
Nightmare-B- This is a weapon formed in the Underworld. Its powers are unknown but when it's fully charged its beams can go after all the enemies in the room. This weapon can use up your own strength to make its power. This weapon doesn't work against Nightmare.  
  
Alastor- This is Dante's sword which has lightning and speed abilities. It's a powerful blade with an excellent reach. This sword means a lot to Dante because it can change him into his devil form. When he is in this form he can command the very thunder from his hands and he can also fly this is known as 'Air Raid'.  
  
Alastor II- This sword is a clone of Alastor but it went totally wrong instead of lightning attacks, it has fire attacks. It may be a clone but it's just as strong as Alastor.  
  
Ifrit- It's a pair of flaming gauntlets with fire abilities. When Dante uses this, he will turn into a fire demon with the power to command fire. Instead of flying he can fight with fire punches and fire kicks.  
  
Ifrit II- Yet again this is another cloned weapon. Instead of burning enemies it freezes them. It is used in the same way as Ifrit. But who is cloning these weapons?  
  
Sparda- This is the true form of Force Edge. It is fast and powerful and has a long reach. This is the ultimate sword and it's a fine piece of armament. When Dante uses this weapon he becomes the strongest Dark Knight. This sword has long range attacks.  
  
Sparda II- This is another cloned weapon. It uses lightning attacks instead of darkness. It's also used in the same way as Sparda.  
  
Caster- This is one of Kai's and Kyo's weapons that they got after Story 2. It is some sort of spell gun that was used a long time ago, it uses the power of Tao magic but stronger. The Caster gun uses ammo called Caster Shells. There are 20 types of shells each one of them with different power. But the shells 4, 9 and 13 are special, these shells are special because when they are fired it uses the energy of the person who is firing it to make is stronger. The Caster is an antique weapon so the shells are very hard to get. 


	2. Burn in Hell Trashfield

Burn in Hell Trashfield  
  
At the dead of the night and when no one was around, Mai, Kyo and Kai met in a secret DMC shop. They were talking to Dante. They made up an evil plan to burn down a crappy school named Trashfield and told Dante make sure that he had all of his weapons. The plan was to crash into the school at 12.00pm, demand to see them and kill all the teachers and burn all the bastards. Then they left the secret DMC shop.  
  
Next day, it was a normal day of school, Mai, Kyo and Kai were in PE but were not doing PE because they had 'excuses', until a mysterious white haired man with cool red clothes fell through the roof of the sports hall. Some unfortunate person got tramped on because they happened to be underneath him and he landed on her, some even got showered with glass. Everyone started running around in circles and screaming, especially piggy and wavy, because of the 'shock'. "Right on time." Kai whispered to Mai and Kyo. Kyo started laughing and said, "See how everyone is running round in circles and only us three aren't." The mysterious man pointed his guns named Ebony and Ivory at the two terrified 'girls'. He was about to say something but suddenly they wet themselves and the puddle was as big as them. They all fainted and fell into the puddle. There was so much pee that it soaked into there clothes and their white shirts turned yellow, they also drowned themselves. Mai, Kyo, Kai walked up to the mysterious man, now known to us called Dante, and Mai said, "Nice work, and it looks like you don't have to demand to see us." They all looked at everyone lying on the floor and started laughed very loud, then trashed the sports hall and left still laughing.  
  
Dante, Mai, Kyo and Kai came to the first classroom. "Here are all the weapons I brought with me." Dante said and handed the weapons to them. Mai had Ifrit, Kyo had Sparda, Kai had Ebony and Ivory and Dante had Alastor. Everyone then tested their weapons, Mai punched a wall and it made a hole on it, when she punched fire came out and burnt the wall, Kyo cut a door in half and Kai shot all the windows. "Are you all ready?" asked Dante. Mai, Kyo and Kai answered, "Yeah." Kai kicked the door down and pointed Ebony and Ivory at the teacher, Dante, Mai and Kyo walked in after her. Everyone screamed when they walked in, the classroom was full of steeky bitches. Mai punched everyone, and burnt them at the same time, Kyo slashed everyone, Dante slashed everyone as well, every time he did electricity came out and electrocuted them, and Kai shot everyone and everything in sight, including the tables and chairs. After 5 minutes of violent slaughter of steeks they left the trashed room. It took only 5 minutes because everyone was so weak and scared and were begging for their life, but they just killed them anyway. "That was too easy and boring." said Kyo. "Yeah, how about a change of plan?" asked Kai. "Like what?" asked Kyo. "Hmmm ... I know burn the whole school down instead going from one class to another." answered Kai. "Good idea." replied Mai and they made there way out of school. Anyone who tried to stop them got either punched, burnt, slashed, shot or electrocuted. They were standing outside in front of the school. "Take it away Mai." said Kai then Mai summoned Ifrit and did Meteor and Inferno. In no time the building was set on fire. On the windows there were steeky bitches hanging out the window screaming for help because they were on fire. "STOP HANGING OUT THE WINDOWS BITCHES OR YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE." shouted Kyo then they all started laughing. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Dante. "I don't know" answered Mai. "How about we go round to your shop?" suggested Kai. "Okay" said Dante.  
  
Mai, Kyo and Kai were at Dante's secret DMC shop. They were eating pizza and drinking beer for their lunch since we missed it burning the school down. Mai got very drunk and fell asleep on the floor. Kyo and Kai put Mai under the snooker table so they wouldn't stand or trip over her. Kyo and Kai were listening to heavy metal very loud and playing with Dante's drums but Mai was still sleeping even with all the noise. Then the phone rang, Dante answered "Devil May Cry .. yeah I'll be right there." Kyo asked, "Who was it?" Dante explained to Kyo and Kai, "Someone called Chris is being attacked by demons just down the street. Do you want to come along?" Kai answered, "Sure, but Mai is still asleep" "Oh well just leave her" said Dante. "Chris? ... Could it be our friend Chris?" asked Kyo. "I don't know, hey Dante what was his second name?" asked Kai. "He never said" replied Dante. "Then we'll just have to find out when we get there." said Kyo. They went out of the shop and ran down the street. When they got they saw a person being attacked by Marionettes, Phantom Babies, Blades, Shadows, Sin Scissors and a Griffon. As they got closer they could see who it was, "So it was Chris." said Kyo. Chris was running around in circles trying to get away from the demons, but they were still chasing him. The Phantom Babies were crawling all over his feet. "Do we have to save him?" asked Kai. Kyo answered, "Yes, but it does look fun watching Chris being killed." Then Dante said, "Lets rock baby." and went on Devil Trigger with Alastor to kill the Blades, while he was running he squashed some of the Phantom Babies. The Sin Scissors were about to cut Chris' head off but he ducked and the Sin Scissors cut his hair instead. Kyo jumped in the air and did a cool somersault and landed in front of Chris, while she landed she landed on some more Phantom Babies and they went splat. Kyo then used Dante's double barrel shotgun and stuck it in Sin Scissors face and pulled the trigger. Sin Scissors mask fell off and it died with a screech. Then Kyo said, "Hee hee moetaro." and Chris ran off to hide. Kai ran around shooting the Shadows with Ebony and Ivory, while she was running she squashed the rest of the Phantom babies and there was no more left. Kai then said, "HAHAHA I'm so brilliant and no one can beat me with my brilliant guns." Kyo asked, "What about the marionettes?" Dante replied, "Whoever gets there first gets to kill them." Kai said, "That's not fair your cheating, you have super speed." then Dante went off Devil Trigger. The three of them charged at the Marionettes, to see who gets there first.  
  
Meanwhile in the DMC shop and under the snooker table, Mai woke up. Mai was about to sit up but before she did she noticed she was under a table, so she rolled out from under the table. "Why the hell was I under a snooker table?" Mai wondered confused. "Hmm ... Where am I? ... Oh yeah I'm in the DMC shop. Wonder where Dante, Kyo and Kai are?" Mai thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a shriek and said, "I know that ugly sound anywhere." and grabbed the Grenade Launcher and ran outside.  
  
Dante, Kyo and Kai ran up to the Marionettes as fast as they could. Suddenly a grenade came flying past them and they stopped running. The grenade hit the Marionettes and exploded and they all died. Dante, Kyo and Kai turned around to see who launched the grenade and it was Mai. Mai then ran up to them and asked, "Hey what you guys doing?" Kai answered, "Well as you can see we are fighting demons." "And why did you go and do that for?" said Kyo. "Do what?" Mai asked confused. "Kill the Marionettes" answered Kyo. "I thought you were going to kill them anyway." said Mai. "We wanted to see who would get there first and kill them but now it looks like you got there first." said Kai. "What about the Griffon?" asked Mai. "We'll kill him together." answered Dante then the four of them approached Griffon. When they did Dante said, "Flock off feather face or you can stick around and find out the hard way." and he gestured with his hand. Griffon said, "You are nothing bit a mere worm so I am going to eat you." and attacked with red thunder. Everyone dodged the thunder. Griffon then flew in the air to attack. Mai, Kyo and Kai could not fly so they shot him with the Grenade Launcher, Shotgun and Ebony and Ivory. Dante went on Devil Trigger and did Air Raid after he went off Devil Trigger and cut one of Griffons wings off with Alastor. The now one winged griffon fell to the ground with a thud. Griffon tried to stand up but had great difficulty because he couldn't balance. Griffon stood up but fell back down again. Dante, Mai, Kyo and Kai started pointing and laughing at it. "Stop mocking me." Griffon cried. Half an hour later they were still laughing, but it was getting boring so they decided to kill him to put him out of his misery. Dante though he was funny by cutting his other wing off, but now it could balance and stand up. When it stood up it started to attack with red thunder. Everyone dodged the thunder. Before they could even attack Griffon, suddenly a very big truck came speeding by and crashed into him. The truck exploded along with the Griffon. "What the hell was that?" Mai said very shocked. "It looks like a very big truck crashed into Griffon." said Dante. "That's not fair I wanted to kill Griffon" said Kai. "Oh well." said Kyo. "Chris you can come out of your hiding place now." said Mai. Chris then came out from somewhere. "HAHAHA you look funny with that hair cut." said Kai. "At least he doesn't have to go to the hair dressers." said Mai. "Where's gay faggot?" asked Kyo. "He ran off screaming like a girl." answered Chris and Mai, Kyo and Kai laughed. "Are you going home now?" asked Mai. "Yes." answered Chris and walked off. "Speaking of going home what time is it?" asked Kyo. "Hmm ... Its 10.30pm." answered Dante. "SHIT!!!" shouted Mai, Kyo and Kai. "Why what's wrong?" asked Dante. "Have to get home, its very important." answered Kyo. "Okay." said Dante. Mai, Kyo and Kai then threw the weapons they were using to Dante and ran off. "And goodbye to you too." said Dante who is having great difficultly trying to hold all the weapons. Mai, Kyo and Kai got home and had very evil looks on their faces. Mai went to phone someone, "Hello Grave ..." 


	3. Trish Die You Bitch!

Trish! Die You Bitch!!  
  
It started off on Mallet Island. Inside Mallet Castle, Dante was practising with his sword Alastor outside in the courtyard. All of the sudden! He was shot at but Dante moved out of the way just in time. Dante looked up and he seen a person with a really small head and dresses weird. The person jumped down and pointed his guns at Dante. Dante got up and said, "Well? Well? What do we have here?" The person replied, "Dante?! I have heard a lot about you. I am Grave." Dante asked, "Good I hope?? Grave.mm.mm? That name sounds familiar." Grave replied, "I was sent here by Mai, Kai and Kyo to kidnap your so-called 'mother'" Dante replied, "Trish!? You leave her alone! Why did they send you? After everything I did for them!!" Grave asked, "So you know Kai, Kyo and Mai. How do you know them?" Dante replied proudly, "Yes I know them. I met them when I burned down their school but that's a different story. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY 'MOTHER'!" As he said that he picked up Alastor and tried to slash Grave but Grave whacked Dante around the head with his coffin. Dante fell onto the ground and he turned around and started to shoot his handguns at Grave. Grave dodged them and said, "Those guns are crap! Take a look at mine." As he said that he showed Dante his guns. Grave said proudly, "Jealous?" Dante replied angrily, "No! Take a look at this!" Dante took out his Nightmare-B gun. Grave said "Pretty impressive, can you even use it?" Dante said, "Yeah, watch this." Dante held out his hand which held Nightmare-B and it was covered in a green light and it shot out a beam of green light. Grave got hit with this light and the beam pushed Grave into the wall. Dante walked up to Grave and said, "HA! I told you I could use it." Grave got annoyed and shot Dante. Dante fell onto his back on the ground and he dropped Alastor and Alastor fell beside Grave. Grave picked up Alastor and he looked up and down the sword and said, "Pretty good sword." Grave started to swing the sword around him and then Dante said, "HEY! That's mine. Give it back!" Dante got up and ran towards Grave and Grave threw Alastor at Dante. As he did he shouted, "If you want it HERE! You can have it!!" Alastor went flying through the air and went right through Dante's chest. Dante was lying on the ground with Alastor through him. Dante said, "HA! Don't you know anything? I am invincible!" Dante slowly rose himself up through the sword and eventually stood up. Then Dante gave Grave an evil smile.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mallet Island shores. There stood Kai and Kyo with a huge box. Mai appeared running up. "HEY! Huff.puff.sorry I'm late! Huff.puff. Where's Grave?" Kyo replied, "He's not here." Kai suggested maybe he went on. Mai did you bring the duct-tape?" Mai put her hand in her pocket and took out a very long roll of duct-tape and she said, "Yes I think I brought enough. HEY! Isn't that Chris' box?" Kyo replied, "Yes with the extra flap." Mai said, "Oh! Mmm. Chris wants his house back when we are finished with it." Kyo said, "But we need it for JJ eh. I mean Trish." Kai said, "Oh! Who cares? Let's go!" Mai and Kyo agreed and we started to walk up to Mallet Castle. When we got in the castle we were in the main hall and Mai said, "WOW! It's a lot bigger than I expected!" Kai said, "Where do we go?" Mai replied, "Don't know but if anything happens we stay together, right?" Kai said sarcastically, "Yeah sure." Mai said, "That was sarcastic wasn't it?" Kai said sarcastically, "No." Kyo shouted, "Will you two shut up! Look its Trish" and Kyo held out her hand and pointed to her Kai shouted, "Get her!" Kyo and Kai ran after her. Mai said, "Where? WHERE!? I can't see her!" Mai looked around and shouted, "HEY! Kai?...Kyo?...HELLO!...where are you two?! Oh great! I lost them." Mai heard a noise she turned around and casually looked around but Mai didn't see anything. So Mai walked up to the horse statue and she seen a big blue door. She went through the door in the next room it had a staircase and Mai climbed up the stairs. As she climbed up the stairs she thought to herself, "I wonder where Kai and Kyo are? We were supposed to stay together! I will find them, after all this place isn't that big or is it?" Mai reached the top of the stairs and went into the room and in the room there was puppets lying everywhere. Mai thought to herself, "These puppets look familiar." Mai walked past them and she heard a creaking noise behind her. She looked behind herself and seen that the puppets were standing up and fully armed. Mai said, "This is great! First I lose Kyo and Kai and now I have to fight a bunch of puppets! HEY! Four against one that isn't fair!!" Suddenly one of the puppets threw a dagger at Mai. Mai ducked and kicked the puppet in the face. Then Mai picked up the dagger that the puppet threw at her and she threw it back at the puppet. It hit the puppet and the puppet disappeared. Mai killed the other three puppets and the she said cheerfully, "HA! My kickboxing is brilliant and you are so weak!!" Suddenly more puppets appeared and Mai shouted, "Oh shit! Got to go.bye!!" and then Mai ran into the next room. Mai got into the room and stayed behind the door to stop the puppets coming in. as she stood behind the door she tried to get her breath back. She noticed something and looked up and gasped, "OH SHIT! It's.it's YOU!"  
  
Kai shouted to Kyo, "DON'T LOSE HER!" Kyo was in front of Kai but Kai wasn't that far behind Kyo. They chased Trish across the room and up the stairs. Trish reached a dead end and she stopped Kyo stopped as well and said, "That's as far as you go!" Kai caught up and stood beside Kyo. Trish stood there laughing and then she turned around and she said, "HA! Do you think that you have caught me? As we speak your little friend is in danger. HA! HA! Catch me if you can!" When she finished her sentence she ran towards the window and jumped out the window. Kai and Kyo ran up to the window and peered over. Kai said, "What the hell? Where did that bitch go?" Kyo replied, "I don't know. What did she mean by your little friend is in danger?" Kai said, "Who knows? But that reminds me where did Mai go?" Kyo replied, "Well she was with us. Lets look for her and then we will capture Bitch Face." Kai and Kyo walked around and they seen a door. They entered into the next room and this room had nothing in it. There wasn't anything unusual about it. As Kai and Kyo walked past the mirror Kyo looked in the mirror and thought there was something unusual about the mirror so she called Kai over to have a look. Kai and Kyo stared in the mirror and they could only see their reflections. Kai said, "There's nothing wrong with the mirror Kyo. It's just your imagination." Kyo replied, "Yeah, maybe it is." Kai walked over to the double doors and tried to open it. Kai said, "This stupid door won't open!" As Kai tried to open the door Kyo explored the room looking for items but she couldn't find anything. Kai looked closely at the door and said, "This door needs a blue key." Kyo replied, "Where are we going to find a blue key?" Kai left the door and stood in front of the mirror and said, "Isn't this mirror the one that leads to the Underworld?! Kyo replied, "Yeah maybe." As she said that she walked up to Kai but suddenly she tripped and pushed Kai. Kyo looked up from the ground and saw that Kai wasn't there anymore. Kyo picked herself up and looked around and thought to herself, "Where did she go?" Kyo had her back to the mirror and suddenly a hand appeared from the mirror and grabbed onto Kyo's shoulder. The hand pulled her inside the mirror.  
  
Dante shouted to Grave, "You are a very good fighter!" Grave replied, "You're not so bad yourself." Suddenly all you could hear is a smashing noise. The noise was Trish falling out of a 2F window. Grave and Dante stood there watching her fall two floors. Trish landed on her feet and then stood up. Grave ran towards Trish but Dante blocked his way by jumping in front of Trish and said, "If you want her you will have to go through me!!" Grave replied, "Fine. If that's the way you want to die then so be it." Once again Dante and Grave were fighting. Trish watched them fight and then she shouted to Grave, "WELL? WELL? Look who it is. Well it has been a while hasn't it Brandon?" Grave replied, "What did you just say?" Dante laughed and said, "SHE SAID BRANDON. HA HA. What a gay name no wonder you changes it to Grave. HA HA" Grave shouted, "SHUT UP!!" As he shouted those words he raised his coffin and performed 'Bullet Dance.' Dante turned into his Devil Form and grabbed Trish and flew up in to the air and dodged Grave's Bullet Dance. When Grave was finished Dante landed back on the courtyard and put Trish back on her feet. Trish said to Dante, "The castle has been invaded by Mai, Kai and Kyo." Dante replied, "So they are here I guess I will have to pay them a visit." Trish said, "You can't go anywhere. You have to stay here and fight Brandon." Grave shouted, "Will you shut up! My name is Grave, O.K.? Brandon is dead. I am warning you Trish when I catch you; you are going to regret that!" Dante said, "What are you going to do with the trouble makers?" Trish replied, "Don't worry I have my best man on one of them and I will deal with the other two myself." Dante said, "Please be careful and don't let them win." Trish replied, "Don't worry everything will be alright." After she said that she walked off and went back into the castle. Grave looked up at Dante and gave him an evil smile and said, "Now? Where were we?" Dante replied, "I was kicking your ass." Grave said, "Yeah right in your dreams!"  
  
Mai stood up from leaning on the door and said, "I know you! You are that.that Dark Knight aren't you?" The person replied, "Yes I am called Nelo Angelo and I will kill you!" Mai said, "Why do you follow Dark Power or even Trish?" Nelo replied, "Dark Power or Trish is stronger!" Mai said, "That's what you think!" Nelo shouted as he drew his sword, "Prepare yourself!" Mai raised her fists and replied, "We will fight fairly! I am so going to kick your ass!" Nelo ran towards Mai and Mai ran up the wall and back flipped and was now behind Nelo. Mai then done an inside crescent kick and the kick hit Nelo and Nelo fell onto his knees. Nelo swung his sword but Mai jumped over the sword. Mai landed on her feet and then Nelo punched her and Mai fell back. Mai shouted, "You are going to pay for that!" Mai got angry and got up and ran up to Nelo and did multiple knees about ten times and then to finish it off she did a take through round house kick and Nelo fell onto his knees and dropped his sword. Mai stood in front of him and lowered her fists. Nelo shouted, "What are you waiting for? FINISH IT!" Mai replied, "Can't you see Trish is pure evil?" Nelo said, "Eh?...What?...Why wont you kill me? I tried to kill you!" Mai replied, "I won fair and square and that's all that matters! And you look like you have suffered enough pain." Mai turned around and headed for the door, as she headed for the door she thought to herself, "Am I getting stronger? Or was lady luck on my side?" Mai reached for the door handle but suddenly a sword was struck in the wall. Mai glanced at the sword and seen that it was Nelo's as she looked up and down the sword she noticed that A-L-A-S-T-O-R- II was engraved on it. She took the sword and she could feel power from the sword flowing through her body. She thought, "This is impossible, this power is.is Alastor. But how can this be?" Mai said, "This couldn't be.can it?" Nelo replied, "Yes it is, but the elemental abilities is different. Please collect them all. I know they will be safe." Mai was shocked and said, "But why me? I can't use a sword my fists and feet are the only weapons for me." Nelo said, "You deserve these weapons because you defeated me!" Mai replied, "Thanks but I can't accept this!" Nelo said, "Your power.your fighting ability is the same as him." At that moment Nelo Angelo was electrocuted and died. Mai looked up and saw Trish and Trish said, "Oh what a pity.he has no use to me now! Worthless creature!" Mai replied, "You can talk! Why? Nelo.Angelo he just understood what an evil bitch you are!" Trish said, "Oh shut up and give me the sword." Mai looked at the sword and remembered what Nelo Angelo said and she replied, "NO! It's mine!" Trish said, "I have no time for this.you may have one of the elemental weapons but you will not get the others." Suddenly the room went white and when the light disappeared so did Trish. Mai caught a glimpse of something on the floor where Trish stood. Mai walked over and seen something a shiny blue colour. She picked it up it was a blue key. Mai yelled, "HA HA STUPID COW. You dropped this!" She held the key in her hand.  
  
Kyo shouted, "What the hell? You didn't have to pull me!" Kai replied, "Well you didn't have to push me!!" Kyo gloated, "See!? I told you there was something wrong with the mirror and it wasn't my imagination!" Kai replied, "Anyway it doesn't matter we are here now." Kyo said, "Yeah we are here but what is here?" Kai said, "I think it is the Underworld." Kyo looked up and said, "Let's go." Kai and Kyo walked down the tunnel which had blood dripping off the walls. They walked for ages and Kai said, "How long is this fucking tunnel?" * ½ hour later * Kai and Kyo reached the end and Kyo said, "Whew.finally." They looked around and saw that there was nowhere to go Kai said, "Great! It's a fucking dead end!" Kyo replied, "What are we going to do?" Kai said, "Sshh someone's coming."  
  
MEANWHILE * Grave and Dante were still fighting. One minute it looks like Grave is winning but the next minute Dante is winning.  
  
Mai used Alastor II with its speed ability to run down the corridors quite quickly. As she ran she thought to herself, "Nelo Angelo was right, it is the same as Alastor but I don't know what he meant by the elemental abilities though." As she ran down the corridors she tripped over something. She rolled to save herself and got up and dusted her knees off and she heard a voice behind her. She turned around but couldn't see anyone she walked back and seen double doors and she could hear voices. She heard, "How many?" said a female voice. "What.? Three," said a male voice. Mai was getting into the conversation until she sensed something and Mai jumped into the air and seen a bunch of puppets and she said, "YOU.AGAIN.well this time I am going to kick your ass!" Mai got her sword and was going to slash the puppets but a huge flame came from the sword and burned the puppets and they disappeared. Mai thought, "Oh.a fire type sword." Mai had enough and continued to run down the corridors. She entered a room with double doors and a mirror. As she entered she seen the mirror and stared at it for a while. For some strange reason she walked into the mirror like she knew. She got into the Underworld and used Alastor's power to run down the long tunnel. She eventually got to the end and stood at the end looking around. Suddenly she was hit over the head and passed out. Mai woke up and saw Kyo staring down at her and Mai said, "Um.hi!" Kyo replied, "Hello!" Mai said, "Ouch.my head hurts," while she patted her head. Kyo replied, "That was Kai she thought you were a baddie." Mai said, "Geez.that's nice. Where is she anyway?" Kyo replied, "She took Alastor and went on." Kyo pointed to the slashed wall. Mai got up from the ground and stood up. She said, "That's not Alastor!" Kyo replied, "What do you mean?" Mai explained everything that has happened to Kyo.  
  
Kai used the powers of Alastor II and sliced everything in her path. She reached the end and at the end was a key that was on the ground, Kai thought to herself, "This must be the key to open the double doors." Kai picked up the key and thought, "Shit! It's purple." Kai decide to keep it anyway because it might have some use. As she left she heard a familiar voice saying, "Now? Now? You shouldn't take what's not yours!" Kai replied as she turned around, "SHUT UP! BITCH FACE!" Bitch Face replied, "HEY! It's Trish!" Kai replied, "Whatever." Trish used her lightning power but it missed Kai and Kai was just standing there. Kai said, "Are you stupid or something? I was standing. Kai jumped up and down "HERE!" Kai and Trish fought and when Kai used Alastor's attack Alastor shot out flames Kai was shocked and said, "What the hell? Alastor has lightning attacks not fire!" Trish replied, "Look who's stupid now! That's not even Alastor!" She laughed as she disappeared with a bright white light out of the tunnel. Kai was just shocked that the sword just used a fire attack. She decided not to worry about it and went back but she noticed that Trish dropped something. Kai picked it up and she thought to herself, "This is Ifrit, could it be?" Kai took it and went back to Kyo and Mai. Kai told them what happened and Mai told Kai what happened to Alastor. Kai shouted, "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" and shoved the item into Mai's face and Mai replied, "How did you find it?" Kai said, "Bitch Face dropped it." Mai replied, "Yeah, she does that a lot. What are we going to do now?" Kyo said, "I don't know but we need a blue key." Mai said, "No problem!" and took out of her pocket a small blue key. Kai said, "Can I have it?" Mai replied, "Yes, but I need Ifrit in return." Kai said, "O.K." As Kai gave Ifrit to Mai, Kyo said, "What do you need it for? Mai replied, "Oh! Just to get another weapon for us!" Kyo said, "Do you know where to get it?" Mai replied, "Yes but I need to do this alone." Kai said excitably, "You get Ifrit so I get Alastor!" Mai replied, "Yeah, sure whatever but it's not Ifrit. I rename Ifrit II." Kai and Kyo said at the same time, "Why?" Mai put Ifrit on and walked towards the wall and punched it. The whole wall as far as you can see was frozen. Mai said, "That's why." Kai and Kyo said, "Oohh!" Kai said, "O.K., I will rename Alastor Alastor II." Kyo said, "What's my weapon?" Mai replied, "Its powerful and I will give it to you later!" Kai said, "Do you want this key because I have no use for it!" Mai replied, "Yeah. Oh! In the blue keyed double doors is your favourite friend. You are going to be so happy when you see him. Well then thanks for the key. I got to go.BYE, SEE YOU LATER!" Mai walked away as she did Kai shouted, "Who is it?" "Not telling you. Find out yourselves! (he.he)" replied Mai.  
  
Mai walked back to the door that she heard voices from and used the key. It worked and the door was unlocked and she entered the room. A male voice spoke, "I been expecting you, Mai or should I say Linda?" Mai replied, "Who's Linda? My name is Mai.M-A-I. Can you say Mai? JJ.or should I say James?" JJ replied, "Its JJ!" "Why did you fight Nelo Angelo?" Mai asked "Well.I wanted that sword!" JJ said. Mai replied, "Well I got the sword so ha! What are you doing here, anyway?" JJ replied, "OH" Just looking around. Why are you here?" Mai said, "Well.I am on a special mission with Kai and Kyo and you aren't so.HA! Give me that sword!" JJ said, "No I got this off Mundus himself." Mai replied, "SO!...like I care? Give me it!" JJ suggested, "Fight you for it!" Mai replied, "Oh.O.K." Mai raised her fists and JJ raised his sword. JJ swung his sword at Mai but she dodged it and then countered with a Crescent kick. JJ jumped back to dodge the Crescent kick and swung the sword twice at Mai. Mai got hit and fell back onto the floor. JJ said, "Do you give up?" Mai replied, "huff.NO!...WAY! TAKE THIS!!" Mai got up and punched JJ a lot and JJ fell back and Mai raised her hands and clicked her fingers and suddenly ice came from nowhere and hit JJ. JJ got hit and was pushed back to the wall and he slid down the wall. JJ was knocked out and Mai walked up to him and took the sword and said, "Huh! That was easy! You got this off Mundus don't make me laugh! You couldn't even defeat me!" Mai went back to the mirror room and went through the double doors.  
  
Kai and Kyo came out of the mirror and walked over to the double doors and Kai took out the blue key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Kai and Kyo entered through the door. In the room it had three huge pillars on each side of the room. Kyo walked into the middle of the room and looked up and she could see a stained glass window above her. Kyo said, "Look!" As she pointed to the window but Kai wasn't interested. She was too busy staring at the wall. On the wall was a strange thing with symbols all over it. Kai put her hand on it and it shocked her. Kai whiteyed and attacked it with Alastor II. Suddenly all the symbols lit up and the huge symbol in the middle glowed a strange pale yellow colour. Kyo shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" Kai replied, "It started it, it attacked me!" * SMASH * A huge creature crashed through the window. Kyo jumped out of the way before it landed. Kyo got up and said, "Is this our favourite friend? Phantom?" Kai asked, "Was Mai being sarcastic?" Kyo replied, "Now that you mention it.yes." Kai said, "Oh well! Let's kill our favourite friend then!" Kai took out Alastor II from her back and was ready to fight. Kai attacked Phantom but its armour was quite strong. Kyo jumped on Phantom's back punching and kicking its weak point - its tail. Phantom jumped back and shot out hot lava. The lava burned down two pillars. Suddenly, Mai jumped down through the broken window, "HEY" Did you miss me? Here Kyo, it's yours!" Mai threw the sword to Kyo and she caught it. Kyo used the sword's power and in one blow, it destroyed Phantom with a huge bolt of lightning. Mai said, "Have you used Sparda before?" Kyo replied, "It's not Sparda its Sparda II. Yes, do you remember when we burned down Trashfield?" Mai said, "Oh yes! I remember that now! That was funny, do you remember wavy and." She was interrupted by Kai, "What's this thing for?" Mai turned around and walked over to it. "This is yellow, that must need electric," Mai said. Kyo turned around and slashed the symbols a few times. Suddenly the whole room was covered in a yellow light and behind the light was a door with three symbols on it. Mai, Kyo and Kai walked over towards this huge door. Mai tried to open the door but it won't open. Kyo noticed something and said, "Look at this one." She pointed to one of the symbols "This one is the same as the one before." Kai said, "That means each symbol needs a element." Mai said, "Which one goes with which?" Kyo suggested, "Why don't you just guess?" Mai replied, "O.K. I got this one." Kai said, "And I have this one." Kyo said, "I've got this one." Mai said, "O.K. everyone after 3.one, two.THREE!" At the same time everyone hit the symbols with their weapons. It must have worked because Kyo's symbol glowed yellow, Kai's glowed red and Mai's glowed blue. The symbols joined together and the door opened. Then Kai, Kyo and Mai went through the doors for the final battle.  
  
They could see that Dante and Grave were still fighting. They got closer to the fight and Dante seen them approaching and yelled, "Get past this!!" Suddenly a hundred Marionettes appeared. So Mai, Kai and Kyo went through one by one. Behind Dante was Trish and Kai noticed this and she ran after her and shouted, "Bitch Face is mine!" Mai and Kyo kept on killing the Marionettes Mai suggested to Kyo, "Kyo! Want to have a competition? Who can kill the most Marionettes?" Kyo replied, "Yeah, o.k. but I am going to win." Mai said, "In your dreams!" Kai and Trish were fighting. Kai was hitting her with the flames of Alastor II. Some of the flames caught onto her hair, "Aaahh!!" Trish screamed as she ran around with her hands in the air. She eventually got the fire out of her hair but half of her hair was burned off. Trish got angry and used a very powerful attack on Kai. Kai dodged this. Kyo shouted, "35." Mai replied, "36." Most of the Marionettes were gone. Only a few were left. Kai got up and slashed Trish and Trish blacked out. Kai grabbed what was left of her hair and dragged her across the ground and put her in Chris' box and completely covered it in duct- tape. All the Marionettes were dead and Mai said, "Huff.50." Kyo replied, ".50.huff." Mai said, "Damn it! It's a draw, oh! Look" Mai pointed to Kai, "She caught Bitch Face." Kyo replied, "Come on!!" Mai and Kyo ran up to Kai. Mai said, "*sniff sniff * Do you smell something burning?" We looked at the box and smoke was fuming from it. Mai suggested, "Maybe we should put some holes in the box." Kyo poked a couple of holes in the box and the box had tufts of hair poking out of the holes. Kyo said, "Um.guys. It isn't over yet!" Kai shouted to Dante and Grave, "Go to hell!" Mai whispered into Kai's ear, "I think they have been to hell and back." Grave, Kyo, Kai and Mai all attacked Dante with their powerful weapons. Dante didn't die but he was knocked out and Grave said, "Let's leave him here. We have got what we came for." Mai suggested, "Let's go somewhere where he won't find us." Kyo replied, "Where?" Kai replied, "I know!!" * RING RING * "Hello.Devil May Cry." 


	4. Where's Trish?

Where's Trish? I Can't Remember Where I Put Her  
  
This is 3 months later from the first accident with Trish. Mai, Kyo, Kai and Grave were still in the Devil May Cry shop.  
  
"KAI AND KYO!!" Grave shouted, "STOP THE NOISE!!" Kai was playing the electric guitar and Kyo was on the drums. They were playing it very loud but they were loving it until Grave came in from the hall. He used Death Blow and Kai and Kyo seen it coming and jumped out of the way just in time. But it completely duffed the guitar and drums. There was silence. Mai came running in and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Grave turned around and walked out passing Mai. "Geez. What's with him?" Mai asked. "I think he was on the phone with Mika." Kyo replied. Mai said, "Oh! It all makes sense now! He is never off the phone to Mika." Kai shouted, "He broke my guitar!!" Mai walked into the kitchen to make something to eat and Kyo decided to sit down and watch some TV. Kai was still standing in the same place looking down at the broken guitar, "He broke my guitar!" Kai yelled. Kyo asked, "Why don't you sort it out with Grave?" "Yeah! I will." Kai replied as she stormed out of the room. Mai said, "Geez. It's only a guitar!" "Yeah I know, but Kai really loves guitars. I don't really care about the drums because they were Dante's." Kyo replied.  
  
Grave was on the phone and Kai walked up to him and pulled the phone cable out of the wall. Grave yelled, "What was that for?" Kai stuck the broken guitar in Grave's face, "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" Grave replied, "What? What is this?" He looked down at the rubble of what was a guitar. Kai yelled, "YOU BROKE MY FUCKING GUITAR!!!" Grave said, "So.?" Grave pushed Kai outta his way and walked out of the room. Kai said, "You are gonna pay for that!" Kai lifted and put the phone cable back into the wall. She was on the phone and the person on the other line said, "Hello, this is the Starwind and Hawking Enterprise. How may I help you?" Kai answered, "I was wondering. if I can buy 2 Casters from you?" The person answered, "That's 1 million Wong for the two." "WHAT!! That's fucking a lot, I don't think that I can afford that." said Kai. "Well they are antiques and the shells are hard to get." said the person. "OK. maybe I'll steal some money from Dante." Kai thought to herself. "OK I'll take it." she said. "That will be delivered by tomorrow. OK. bye." said the person. Kai put down the phone and went into Dante's office and shouted, "RIGHT!! Everyone is going to help me raid Dante's cupboards." There was silence. Everyone shouted back "NO! Do it yourself. you lazy shit!" Kai replied, "There's money involved." Everyone replied, "Alright!" Mai said, "Why didn't you mention it earlier? I have got the kitchen covered!" As she said that she bolted over to the kitchen and started in the cupboards. Kyo said, "I have got upstairs." Kyo walked out of the room and down the hall and went upstairs. Grave didn't say anything or move, he just stood there. Kai looked around and seen that Mai was doing something very suspicious. Kai walked over and strangely Mai's pockets were bigger than usual. Kai said, "Mai.? What are you doing?" Mai stopped doing what she was doing and turned around and replied, "Nothing. Well I am just going to go upstairs and see if Kyo needs any help." Mai started to walk out, as she did she dropped something. Kai picked it up and seen that it was Dante's money which was in dollars. Kai said, "Mai! Have you found any money?" Mai turned around and rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No." Mai bolted out the door and Kai ran after her. As she ran she dropped money bit by bit. By the time that she realised that all the money had led a trail up the stairs it was too late, Kai got the money. Mai got upstairs and put her hands in her pockets and said, "Shit!" Kyo asked, "What's going on?" Mai replied, "Oh! Umm. Kai found her money. Did you find anything interesting?" Kyo said, "Not much but I found photo albums of baby Dante and Trish." Mai said, "Oh! I wanna mock them!" Kyo took out the album that was sitting on the table. She opened it and there were really old photos in it. "HA! HA look at Trish! Her hair is sooo short and freaky looking." Mai said. Kyo said, "Look! Is that Dante?" Mai replied, "Yes, well it looks like it." Much more mocking later. *Ring Ring* Mai answered, "Devil May Cry. Mm?. Yes of course. Who?. No... No it's OK and it will be dealt with quickly." Mai walked in and said, "Grave. you go on the job cause you are doing nothing." Grave got up and went out of the DMC shop. Mai saw Kai counting the money and walked up to her and Kai said, "Fuck off. you aren't getting my money!" *Ring Ring* "Geez. Kyo! Will you get that?" Kyo answered the phone. Mai was trying to get Kai's money, "So? How much is there?" Mai asked. "3 million dollars." Kai replied. Mai said, "You aren't going to use all that are you?" Kai replied, "No! you're not getting any of it!" Mai thought, "DAMN! It didn't work!" Kyo came in and looked very shocked. Kyo said, "That was Grave and he told me that Dante has found out that we are here!" Kai asked, "Where's Grave now?" Kyo replied, "He is busy fighting Dante and Dante is looking for Trish." Mai said, "Where is Trish?" Kai and Kyo was puzzled and said, "I don't know." Mai said, "I can't remember where I put her." Kai said, "Come on! Lets pack our stuff and don't forget to lift your weapons." Kai and Kyo were waiting on Mai to hurry up. (she was stealing all the beer.) As they left the DMC shop Kyo asked, "Before we go, do you wanna give Dante a surprise?" and Kyo grabbed a hammer from no where. Mai and Kai said, "Yes!" Mai asked, "What's the plan?" Kyo whispered the plan in their ears.  
  
*Sometime later* Finally they left the DMC shop but they were laughing as they walked down the street, "Hee hee that was so funny." said Mai. Kyo replied, "Yeah, I can't wait to see Dante's face." Mai asked, "Umm. guys were are we going?" Kai said, "I don't know." Kyo said, "Where are we gong to live?" Mai suggested, "Why don't we buy a house?" Kyo replied, "But we can't afford it." Mai and Kyo looked at Kai. Kai said, "What? No. No! Not my money." Kyo said, "You have got more than enough." Mai realised, "Kai, didn't you order for those guns.. Casters? They are going to end up at the DMC shop. How are you going to get them?" Kai replied, "Don't worry I will get them." As soon as they turned the corner, a motorbike came down the opposite way. It stopped outside the DMC shop. The person then got off the motorbike and said, "I'm back!" The person was Dante and he went in the DMC shop. When Dante walked in he found that his guitar and drums were duffed pretty badly. He went into the kitchen and noticed that all his beer were gone. He heard a strange noise in the alleyway so he went and checked it out. In the alleyway was a normal messy alley with boxes everywhere but one box stood out the most. The box was covered in duct tape with bits of hair sticking out of it, "Trish!!" Dante took ages to get the duct tape off. Eventually, Trish got out of the box. Trish's hair was all uneven and it seemed a lot shorter than usual. Trish was in such a bad state. Dante said, "Did you get your hair cut?.. Well it's nice!!" Dante was lucky that Trish was time warping. Trish said in a faint voice, "They will pay. *cough*" Dante and Trish went back into the DMC shop. Dante asked, "Do you smell tea?" Trish replied, "Yes." Dante walked into the office and seen that all the furniture was nailed to the ceiling and Grave was sitting on the chair with a cup of tea. But the tea fell onto Trish because of gravity. "Aaahh it burns it burns." Trish screamed running around in pain and Dante said, "Shut up! Will ya? It's only a bit of fucking tea!" Grave said, "We meet again" Dante took out Alastor and said, "Yeah, long time no see." Trish was still running around screaming. "Will you shut the fuck up?" Dante pushed Trish outside. Poor Trish fell into a puddle. Dante said, "Right, lets go."  
  
"Remind me again. Why are we staying at a hotel for?" asked Mai. Kyo said, "It's only for tonight." Kai added, "We will look for houses tomorrow." Mai said, "Oh! And don't forget about the Casters!" The elevator stopped at the top floor - 15th and Mai, Kai and Kyo got out. Mai walked down and said, "Where the hell is 172?" Mai ran down to the very bottom of the corridor. "Ah! Found it! Well. see you two tomorrow." Mai went in and closed the door. Kyo and Kai went into their rooms. Kyo's room was 170 and Kai's room was 171. Everyone was believed to be in bed until No. 172 door opened and Mai stuck her head out. She was bored and decided to explore the hotel at 12.00pm. She went down to the reception and seen that Trish was checking in too. Mai didn't recognize it was Trish cause her face was totally red. Mai thought, "Oh! No! The bitch is here! What do I do? Mmm. maybe I'll watch her for a while." Trish headed for the stairs and Mai turned around and pretended that she was interested in the notice board. Mai watched Trish going up the stairs in the corner of her eye. Mai waited for a while and then decided to go after her but she noticed the bar. She looked at the stairs then the bar, and then the stairs again, "Damn it!! I need a drink." she thought to herself. Then she ran up the stairs after Trish. Then Mai noticed that she disappeared somewhere so Mai searched everywhere but found nothing so she took the elevator to the top floor. Mai knocked on Kai's door but there was no answer. Then Mai decided to try Kyo's door and she did answer but looked very tired, "Umm. yes Mai?" she asked. "Bad news! The bitch is. HERE!!" Mai replied. Kyo said, "What the hell is she doing here." Mai replied, "Dunno, but I am going to get my weapon and kick her ass. Wanna help?" Kyo said, "Yes." Mai went into her room to get Ifrit II and as she looked around the room it was in such a mess. *5 minutes later* Mai and Kyo were equipped and ready. "Let's try her room one more time." said Kyo. Mai and Kyo knocked for a while. Mai asked, "Is she even in there?" Kyo said, "Let's try later." Mai replied, "OK." Mai and Kyo went into the elevator and Kyo said, "How are we going to find Bitch Face?" Mai said, "Leave that to me. I've got a plan." They reached the reception and Mai walked up to the woman and said, In a high pitch voice. "Excuse me!. but I cannot find my 'mother'! Can you please help me! *cough*" The woman said, "Yes. what's your mother's name?" Mai replied, "*cough* Trish." The woman said, "2nd name?" Mai thought, "Shit!" and said, "Umm. Trish? *cough*!" The woman gave funny looks at Mai. "umm. *cough* thanks for your help!" Mai said as she walked away very quickly. "Great plan." said Kyo. Mai replied, "Oh! Shut up! I tried my best! HEY!! Isn't that Kai?" Kyo said, "Yeah, it is." Kyo and Mai walked over to Kai. "Hello." said Kyo. Mai said, "umm Kai. bad news the." she was cut off by Kai. "Yeah I know Bitch Face is here!" Kyo asked, "How did you know?" Kai replied, "I seen her check in not so long ago." Mai asked, "Why are you up anyway?" Kai replied, "I am too excited about my new weapon to sleep." Kyo said, "Hello! Back to the problem! How are we going to find Bitch Face?" Kai replied, "No. 29 on the 3rd floor." Kyo and Mai looked shocked. Mai asked, "How the hell do you know?" Kai said, "I overheard them talking." Kyo suggested, "Want to annoy her?" Mai said, "Yes, come on lets go!" Mai, Kai and Kyo got on the 3F, and they seen No. 29 door. Kai said, "Right Mai, your first." "What?.me?" replied Mai. Mai walked up to the door and looked at the number 29 and knocked the door quite loudly. Then she bolted down the corridor and turned the corner where Kai and Kyo were standing. A few minutes later, Trish came out looking up and down the corridor and then she went back in. Trish was really confused. Mai, Kyo and Kai were wetting themselves with laughter. Mai said, "Ha. ha. Kyo you're next!" Kyo walked up to the door and then she banged the door really loud. Then she ran back to the corner. A few minutes later, Trish came out and her face looked completely confused and angry. She stayed out for a while. It was really hard for Mai, Kai and Kyo not to laugh out loud. They were almost on the floor. Trish went back into her room. Kyo said, "Ha. right! Kai your go!" Kai went to Trish's room and banged the door and shouted, "BITCH FACE!!" while Kai was doing that Mai and Kyo were laughing until they were stopped because someone was standing behind them. Kyo and Mai turned around and seen that the person was Trish, "Aaahh, run!" Mai shouted. Mai and Kyo ran but in different directions. Mai ran up the corridor and Kyo headed for the stairs. Kai yelled, "Why the hell are you running for!? You have your weapons!" Mai said, "Shit! You're right!" Kyo said, "Lets get her!" Mai and Kyo ran back towards Trish. Mai punched her and Trish was hit with ice. Kyo slashed her with lightning. Kai ran in and shouted, "I want a go!!" Kai punched Trish. Trish fell back onto a window and Kai finished it off by pushing her out the window. "Aaaaahhhh!!" Trish screamed as she fell out the window. Kai, Kyo and Mai ran up to the window and looked out. Kai said, "Look! It's Grave!" Kyo replied, "So it is!" Mai jumped up and down and said, "Where? Where? I can't see!" Kai and Kyo ran off into the elevator. Mai looked out the window and she saw a strange dark shadow above the hotel. She decided to go and find out what it was. Mai turned around and seen that Kai and Kyo had disappeared, "Kai.? Kyo.? Now like this hasn't happened before!" she said. Mai took the elevator up to the 15th floor. Then she broke the door to the 16th floor because it was locked. Mai broke the door, went up the stairs and opened the door leading to the outside of the roof. Mai was outside and she seen that there was nothing there. She walked over to the edge and peered over. Suddenly something flew passed her face very quickly. Mai looked up and seen a huge dragon-like creature. Mai yelled, "What are you doing here?" The creature roared and attacked Mai.  
  
*Meanwhile* Kai and Kyo got out of the elevator and they were on the ground floor. Grave was standing at the hotel door. Kai said, "Where were you Grave?" Grave shouted, "Shut up!" he pointed his guns at Kai. Kyo yelled, "What are you doing?" Grave said, "I will make you pay!" Grave started shooting and Kai jumped behind the reception's desk. Kyo dived behind the restaurant's tables. Kai thought to herself, "Shit! I am unarmed!" Kyo thought to herself, "What the hell is wrong with Grave." Grave stopped shooting and ran towards Kai. Kai seen that he was going to hit her with his coffin and so she jumped out of the way. Kyo ran up behind him and slashed him lots of times. Grave fell onto his knees and Kai took his guns and started shooting. Kyo suggested, "Lets juggle!" Kai replied, "OK." Kyo ran up to Grave and she launched him into the air with her sword. Kai took over by shooting Grave while he was in mid-air. Eventually Grave fell onto the ground. Kyo was just about to slash Grave when a huge explosion went off. Kai and Kyo ran outside and seen that the building next to the hotel was destroyed. The building had the top part missing and the other floors were on fire. Kai said, "What the hell is going on?" Kai and Kyo looked up the hotel and seen that someone was hanging off the top. Kyo said, "Is that Mai?" Kai replied, "No, it couldn't be." Kai and Kyo went back into the hotel and inside the hotel had no power so all the lights were off. Kai said, "Shit! The elevator isn't working!" Kyo said, "That means we have to use the stairs." Kai and Kyo ran up the stairs.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Mai, "What do you want?" she said that while hanging off the edge. Mai eventually pulled herself up. The huge dragon landed on the roof, "Do you not know who I am?" the dragon asked. Mai replied, "You are that powerful summon. Oh! Bahamut." "Mega Flare!!" Bahamut shouted as it opened its mouth and shot out a huge beam. Mai dived out of its way. The Mega Flare hit the building behind Mai. The building was in flames and Mai ran up towards the building and stopped at the edge. Mai tried her best to stop the flames with Ifrit II but her attempts were in vein because the building collapsed. Mai said, "What do you want? Stop using your stupid Mega Flare!" Bahamut replied, "I want your power!" Mai said, "OK. here!" Mai took off Ifrit II and threw it towards Bahamut. Bahamut looked down at it and said, "That's not what I meant!" "What power!? I have none, I am weak!" Bahamut walked towards Mai and said, "That's what you think!" Mai started to back off and started to think how to get back Ifrit II. Ifrit II was behind Bahamut so Mai ran towards Bahamut and slid underneath the huge creature. Mai picked up her weapon as she put it on she was whacked with Bahamut's tail and Ifrit II slid away. "DAMN!" she thought. Bahamut tried to stomp her with its huge claws but Mai rolled out of harms way and bolted for Ifrit II. This time she got them on without any problems. "TAKE THIS!!" Mai shouted as she clicked her fingers and suddenly huge icicles came from her hand. Bahamut was hit with this powerful ice attack and it looked like it didn't affect him at all. "Why wont you die!?" Mai said. Bahamut replied, "I wont die until you die!" Mai said, "What the hell are talking about? I don't understand you!" "Mega." Suddenly Bahamut was hit with lightning, Kyo said, "You don't want to finish that sentence!" Bahamut flew off. Mai ran over to Kyo and said, "Where's Kai?" Kyo replied, "Still coming up the stairs." A few minutes they were joined by Kai. "Why didn't you take the elevator?" Mai asked. "Power is cut off. huff." Kai replied. Kyo walked over to the other side of the roof top and looked around. Mai said, "HA! HA! Looks like we have to go down now." Kai looked up and looked at Mai and she seen that Mai's face was in shock. "Mai, what's wrong?" Kai asked. Mai said, "I hope. that I am not seeing things!" Kai was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" Mai said, "Kyo! Come over here!" Kyo turned around and went back and stood beside Mai. Mai asked, "Can you see what I am seeing?" Mai pointed to Kai. Kyo looked and then she was shocked as well. "What the hell.?" Mai asked, "Umm.Kai are you feeling OK?" Kai replied, "Yes, can you tell me what the fuck it is?" Kyo said, "You are glowing a white colour." Kai lifted her hands and stared at them. They were glowing a white colour. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard. They looked up and seen that Bahamut was back. Mai said, "Geez. when does this thing ever take a hint." Bahamut landed on the roof. Kai was shooting at him, Kyo slashed and Mai kicked. Bahamut roared and swung its tail and it hit everyone. Mai got up off her knees and looked around, "Kai?.Where are you.?" Kyo also got up and looked around. Then Mai and Kyo ran towards the edge and looked down. "Where is she?" Mai asked. "I am up here.!" yelled Kai. Mai and Kyo looked up into the sky and seen that Kai was covered in a red light and she had wings. Kyo shouted, "Your red now!" Mai was running around shouting, "BLUE! BLUE!" Kyo asked, "What the hell are you on about?" Mai answered, "I am guessing what colour she is going to change next. She might even go multicoloured!" Mai and Kyo heard behind them, "Mega. FLARE!" Mai and Kyo dived into different directions. Kai flew out of the way and the Mega Flare completely destroyed everything in its path. Bahamut seen that Kai could fly and decided to go after her. Bahamut took off into the sky. Kyo got up and ran to the edge and Mai eventually got up and joined her watching the battle. Mai said, "She looks like. like. like" Kyo butted in, "a Devil!" Mai replied, "HEY! I was getting there! But wow! She looks sooo powerful!" Kyo said, "Bahamut is powerful too!" Mai said, "Lets watch and see who will win. BLUE! BLUE! DAMN IT!" Bahamut and Kai were very high from the ground. Kai's red light turned into blazing flames and she was covered in fire. Bahamut used Mega Flare, it hit Kai but it seems that it didn't harm her one bit. Kai made a huge fireball appear in front of her and she punched the fireball towards Bahamut. Bahamut was hit and was pushed back and hit a side of a building. But Bahamut wasn't giving in too easily and used Yet again. Mega Flare. Kai dodged it without a problem and she shouted, "Is that the only move you know!?" Bahamut raised his claw- like arms and said, "Impulse." Suddenly Bahamut had dark clouds around him and he hit them away with his wings towards Kai. Kai wasn't affected because she had a fire barrier around her. Bahamut knew that he didn't stand a chance so he flew off and shouted as he left, "This isn't over!" Bahamut left and flew out into the distance. Kai came down and landed on the hotel roof where Mai and Kyo were. Mai walked over quite suspiciously and said, "Umm. how are you feeling?" Kai replied, "Fine." Mai shouted, "DAMN!" Kai asked, "Why do you want to know?" Mai replied, "No reason." and walked off. Kai looked at Kyo and said, "Mai wanted you to turn multicoloured." Kai and Kyo joined up with Mai, Kai thought it would be funny to attack Mai so she poked Mai, "Ouch! That burns!" Kai did it again, "OUCH! STOP IT!" Then Mai ran off down the stairs and Kai and Kyo were running after her. Kai and Kyo were chasing Mai all the way down the stairs and through the hotel and eventually ended up in her room. She went to sleep so did Kai and Kyo. But little did they know that someone was stuck in the elevator. "HELP!!" yelled Trish, "Could someone please help!!" Trish opened the elevator's latch and tried to climb up but she slipped and fell back onto her back. Trish passed out.  
  
It was morning and Mai woke up to the sound of Kyo's knocking. "Mai, come on! GET UP!" Mai said, "I will be down in 20 minutes." Mai got dressed and collected her stuff and went down to the reception where Kai was checking them out of the hotel. "Why is she taking so long?" Mai asked. "Its cause you drank all the drink out of the mini bar!" Kyo replied. "Oh!?" Mai remembered drinking a lot but she couldn't remember what she did afterwards. Kai went over and said, "How much did you drink?" Mai replied, "I dunno. a lot.!" Mai, Kai and Kyo left the hotel. Then Kai said, "Well. I have to go." "Where? Can we come along too if you are going somewhere near the Devil May Cry shop?" asked Kyo. "Yeah! We want to go and maybe do something to Dante or Trish." said Mai. "Okay, you can come. I'm going to get the 2 Casters." said Kai. Mai, Kyo and Kai walked back to the Devil May Cry shop. Outside was a man holding 2 packages. "Hey Kai isn't that Gene Starwind the famous pilot of the Outlaw Star?" asked Kyo. "Looks like it, come on lets go." said Kai. Mai didn't have a clue what they were talking about and followed them. Kai and Kyo went up to him and greeted him.  
  
Gene- He is the famous bounty hunter and pilots a famous ship called the Outlaw Star. He uses a Caster gun most of the time, but has a pistol and a double barrel shotgun. He wears blue gloves that have a light shield on them. He has 2 scars on his left cheek, just below his eye and, for some unknown reason, he also has scars all over his body. Gene likes to drink beer all the time and can sometimes be a big pervert.  
  
"Hello Gene, are they the 2 Casters?" said Kyo. The man called Gene was shocked. "How did you know my name?" Kai answered, "You're the famous bounty hunter. We heard lots of things about you and you are advertised everywhere." "Oh, anyway here are the 2 Casters you ordered, and the money?" said Gene. "Here's half of what we pay." Kai said and handed the money to Gene. Kai only gave half because she didn't want to give all her money away. Suddenly Kai had an idea and said, "Someone else is going to pay the other half. Do you see that guy?" Kai pointed at Dante in the Devil May Cry shop. Gene replied, "Yes." Kai said, "He is paying and if he doesn't pay, blast him with your Caster." Kai took the Casters from Gene and waited there to see what would happen. Mai, Kyo and Kai watched Gene walking up to the Devil May Cry shop. Few minutes later they heard Dante shouting very loud that you can hear what he was saying. "LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO PAY FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T BUY!" Then they heard Gene shouting back, "THAT'S TOUGH PAY UP OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OFF YOUR STUPID WHITE HEAD!" Suddenly Dante went flying out the door. Mai, Kyo and Kai were wetting themselves laughing at what was happening. Gene then walked to where Dante landed and Trish followed to watch. Gene took out his Caster and fired at Dante. A beam of light came out of his Caster and was about to hit Dante. Suddenly, "NOOOO!!" Trish ran up to block it from Dante. The beam hit Trish and fried her and she turned all black and fuzzy. Trish went flying back and landed on Dante and knocked him out. Trish went dizzy and had swirly eyes. Mai, Kyo and Kai ran up to Gene. "I didn't get the rest of the money." said Gene. "Well we can raid his shop and find some because he always has a lot somewhere." said Kyo. "Okay." said Gene. They ran into the shop then Mai said, "The table isn't on the ceiling anymore." Everyone then rummaged everywhere for money. *Minutes later* They found another 3 million hiding somewhere. "Here's the other half that Dante was going the pay," said Kai, "and here's another 1000 for blasting that Bitch Face." Kai continued. "Lets leave Dante another surprise." suggested Kyo. Then Kyo, Mai and Kai grabbed a hammer from no where.  
  
*Ten minutes later* Gene, Mai, Kyo and Kai left the Devil May Cry shop. They walked out of the shop laughing and Kyo shouted, "Oh shit, Dante and Trish are waking up, lets go." And Gene, Mai, Kyo and Kai ran down the street very fast.  
  
Trish got up off Dante and Dante got up the ground, "What happened?" said Trish, she couldn't remember what had happened. Dante shouted, "Where's that guy with the red hair, if I find him I'm going kill him." He looked around, but couldn't see him and decided to forget about it. Dante looked at Trish and said, "You look like hell, don't tell me that red head did that to you." Trish replied, "Umm. I don't know. Aaaahhh!! What happened? Why am I all black?" Trish looked at her arms and then felt her hair, "Aaaahhh! My beautiful hair!" Dante smiled and said, "I think it suits you well." Trish was angry and stormed off into the Devil May Cry shop and Dante followed. They got inside and to their surprise all the furniture was nailed to the ceiling. "What the hell.?!" Dante said. Trish was still angry and walked towards the hall but suddenly she slipped and fell. "Who the hell left. tea. here!?" Trish got up and was covered in tea and her face had patches of splashed tea. "I am going to have a bath." said Trish as she walked towards the hall. Dante whispered, "It's gonna take a lot more than a bath to fix your face." Trish turned around and yelled, "What?! What did you say?!" Dante replied, "I said, you do that!" "Oh!" Trish said and left the room. "Hee.Hee stupid." Dante thought to himself. "Mmm.? How am I going to get the chairs down?" *3 hours later* Trish was finally finished her bath and she went down to see Dante struggling on the last chair. "What are you doing?" Trish asked. Dante replied, "I am . trying to. get this off. the ceiling!!" Dante finally got the chair off the ceiling. "Whew! That's me finished! I need a beer!" Dante walked towards the fridge and looked in the fridge. "RIGHT!! Who!? Stole my beer!?!?" Trish replied, "Don't look at me!" Trish looked around and said, "Where is Brandon?" Dante replied, "Wasn't my great plan brilliant?" Trish said, "YOUR PLAN! Your plan I helped too you know!" Dante wasn't listening and kept gloating about it. Trish asked, "If YOUR plan worked, where is he?" Dante stopped gloating and looked around and said, "Well. he was here a moment ago!" Trish said, "Brilliant! You lost him!" Dante replied, "He's not lost, he just wandered off somewhere." Trish went to the cupboard and discovered that the money wasn't there, "Where's the money Dante?" Dante was shocked and said, "There was at least 3 million there! It couldn't be gone, could it?" Dante said, "I think I know what happened to it. It was the same people who took my beer and sent me that red headed guy." Trish added, "Yeah and the same people who completely duffed my beautiful hair." Then Trish tossed her hair. What was left of it. Dante suggested, "Lets go and get them!" Trish said, "Yeah, come on!" as Trish left the shop she was stupid enough to slip into the tea. again. Dante sighed and thought to himself as he walked out, "I really wonder. how I could be related to her! She is so stupid!" Trish eventually got up and went outside to join up with Dante. Trish and Dante walked down the street but following behind them was a mysterious person.  
  
After hours of looking for a house, they found one. It was near the Devil May Cry shop. About 4 blocks away. The house was huge, it had a garden and it had 5 bedrooms. Kai and Kyo turned 1 of the bedrooms into a music room, where they could play the guitar and drums. They had plenty of money so they bought a new guitar and a new set of drums. Kai said as she put the guitar in the room, "HA! At least Grave wont duff it this time!" Kyo asked, "What was with Grave at the hotel?" Kai said, "I don't know." Mai walked in and said, "Well, we will find out soon!" Kyo said, "Aren't we missing something?" Mai yelled, "Yeah, you're right! We are missing beer!" Kyo replied, "No! Not that." Kai said, "We are missing a Playstation 2." Mai said, "I was just going to say that." Mai left the room and went in to the hall and used the phone, "Hello. how are you?. Oh!? Really. you don't say. So. tell me the latest info!" Kai asked, "Who is she talking to?" Kyo replied, "I don't know." Kai and Kyo were listening to Mai's phone call. "Oh!?.yeah sure! We need to have a house warming party anyway. about 5pm." Mai put down the phone and went into the living room and sat down. Kai came in and said, "Who were you on the phone to?" Mai replied, "Chris. Why?" Kai said, "Oh! Nothing." As she walked out and went back into the music room. Mai got bored and went to her room. Her room was big and it had a punch bag in it. The wallpaper was a dark purple and had posters of animals. Mai collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
Mai woke up from her sleep and went into Kai's room. When she walked in she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!!" she seen that Kai had Dante pictures all over the wall that it was good enough to be wallpaper. On one side of the wall it was covered with a huge mirror. At the bottom of Kai's bed it had a huge widescreen TV. Kai said, "Ha ha my room is sooo cool." Mai asked, "Where the hell did you get the pictures?" Kai replied, "I stole them from a poster shop and guess what I have." Mai said, "What?" Kai replied, "I got Devil May Cry 2 and a Playstation 2." and shoved it in Mai's face. Mai said, "Well done." and walked out to Kyo's room. After Mai walked out Kai plugged the PS2 into the TV and started playing Devil May Cry 2.  
  
In Kyo's room, Mai walked in, "What are you doing?" asked Mai. "Putting a picture of Trish on the dart board and throwing darts at it." Kyo answered. "Have you seen Kai's room, she's obsessed." said Mai. "No, why is it Dante all over the wall?" said Kyo. "Yes, Dante pictures are turning into wallpaper." said Mai. Mai looked around the room and saw a huge poster of Gene on the wall. Mai also saw that Kyo's double bed was all black and it matches the curtains. "You really like black don't you?" asked Mai. Kyo replied sarcastically and in a high pitched voice, "Nooo. I like pink and fluffy things." Mai started laughing and Kyo continued, "Of course I like black. Who do you think I am a steeky bitch?"  
  
While Mai was in Kyo's room, she heard the door bell go off. *Ding Dong* Mai said, "Huh?! It's not even 3pm yet. Who could it be?" Mai walked out of Kyo's room and as she walked down the stairs, *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* "OK!! Okay!! I am coming.!" Mai yelled. She opened the door and she said, "Oh! My.! What the hell happened?" Chris was standing at the door but he looked pretty beat up and he replied, "We were. on our way to here but. we were attacked!" Mai asked, "Who? Who attacked you!?!?" At that moment Chris fell and Mai caught him. Mai shouted, "KAI! KYO! GET DOWN HERE AND BRING YOUR WEAPONS!!" A few minutes later, Kai and Kyo went down fully armed. Kai said, "What the hell is wrong?" Kyo asked, "Why is Chris on the floor?" Mai replied, "I don't really know but Chris was attacked!" Chris said, "Help everyone else!" Mai said, "Everyone!! Everyone is here!" Kai said, "Right! I'm going." Kyo added, "Me too." Mai said, "I will join you when I am finished looking after Chris." Kai and Kyo left the house and went down the street. Mai helped Chris up and helped him across the hall. "Here, lie here." Mai said as she put Chris on the couch. Mai asked, "What happened?" Chris replied, "Well it all started off when me, Adam and Steven got off the plane and we went towards your house. Suddenly we got attacked by that guy, Dante. Then Dante was shot by some other man that I don't know the name of. I ran to get you, Kai and Kyo cause I knew that you would help and that's how I got here."  
  
Adam- He is a world famous guitar player and he is obsessed with Kurt Cobain. Adam is very dirty minded and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind. He has a habit of not remembering things. One of his ambitions is to set fire to Chris. Adam is tall and wears a very cool leather jacket and skater type clothes.  
  
Steven- He is the only odd one out because he has a X-Box instead of a PS2. Steven is always making evil plans up against James because Steven doesn't like him one bit. Steven is addicted to mints and no-body knows why. Maybe cause it has a laxative effect. Who knows? Some people refer Steven as 'fat' but this doesn't annoy him.  
  
Mai got up and went up the stairs, into her room, put on Ifrit II and went back down stairs. Chris asked, "Where are you going?" Mai replied, "I am gonna help everyone." Chris said, "But." Mai butted in, "No buts! I am sure you will be fine by yourself." "But." Chris said. "Use the phone if you need any help but I doubt it because no-one knows that you are here." said Mai, as she pointed to the house phone sitting on the table. Then Mai left the house.  
  
*Meanwhile* Kai and Kyo ran down the street towards Adam and Steven. As they got closer to them, they noticed that Gene was with them. Gene was shooting Dante with his Caster gun but Dante kept dodging them. Kyo said to Adam and Steven, "Stand back." Kai said, "Let us handle this." Adam and Steven stood behind Kai and Kyo. "Well? Well? Look who it is." said a female voice. "Look! It's Bitch Face!" Kai said as she pointed to Trish. "You will pay for what you have done to my hair!" Trish yelled. Everyone started to laugh. "Why does everyone laugh when I say that?" Trish remarked. Trish yelled, "Shut up!" then Trish raised both her hands into the air and suddenly everything went white. Kyo shouted, "Where did she go?" Kai said, "I can't fucking see!" The white light disappeared and Kai, Kyo and Gene were completely surrounded with Marionettes. Kai yelled, "Oh shit." and started slashing them. Gene started shooting them. Kyo was slashing them as well. One by one the Marionettes started to disappear. But the more they killed the more they appeared. Gene said, "This is endless." Suddenly Kyo dropped her sword and fell onto her knees. Kai slashed the Marionette that was in her way and ran over to Kyo and said, "Whoa! You are glowing a yellow colour." Kyo looked at her hands and arms, "What the hell is this?" Kyo said. Gene shouted, "Umm. I need some help here!" Kyo picked up Sparda II and suddenly Kyo used 'Thunder Storm'. Bolts of lightning appeared from Kyo's hands and she threw a huge bolt of lightning into the air. The huge bolt of lightning started to strike the Marionettes. In no time all the Marionettes had died with Kyo's Thunder Strom. Trish got scared and ran off. "Trish! Where are you going? Stay here and fight." yelled Dante. "Fine, I will finish it off myself." remarked Dante. "Let me handle them, Master." said a mysterious voice. "Is that you Grave?" asked Dante. A man appeared from the alleyway behind Dante and he stood in front of Dante. "Don't fail me!" Dante said to Grave. Then Dante ran after Trish. Kyo shouted, "Grave, I thought you were on our side?" Gene asked, "You know this guy?" Kai replied, "Yeah, he WAS on our side!" Suddenly Grave ran up to Gene and held him by the throat against the wall. Suddenly a huge block of ice was above Grave and fell on top of his head. Grave passed out and fell onto the ground. "HEY! GUYS! Did you miss me?" Mai said as she ran up to them. Gene said, "Yeah, great timing." he was rubbing his throat. Mai ran off and checked on Adam and Steven. "HEY! Are you two OK?" Mai asked. Adam replied, "Yeah, I'm fine but I am not sure about him." Adam pointed to Steven. He seems to be in shock and he couldn't speak. Mai said, "Steven.! Steven.!! STEVEN!!" Mai waved her hand in front of his face. "Hellooo!! Steven snap outta it!" Adam said, "That won't help." Mai asked, "Then what will?" Adam said, "Let me handle this." Mai replied, "OK." as she walked back towards Kai, Kyo and Gene. Gene said, "Well. guess I will be going!" Kai asked, "Why were you here anyway?" Gene replied, "I thought I could get my revenge on him for not paying." Kyo said, "Sure you can get him next time!" Mai suggested, "HEY!! Why don't you come to our party?" Gene replied, "Is there beer?" Mai said, "Yes, but." Gene butted in, "Great! I'm there!" Gene, Kai and Kyo walked back to the house. "Mai? Can we go now?" Steven asked. Mai was shocked, "Yeah sure, but how are you feeling?" Steven replied, "OK. Why?" Mai said, "Oh? No reason." Steven walked after Gene, Kyo and Kai and tried to catch up with them. Mai was still in shock, Adam walked up beside her. Mai asked, "What did you do?" Adam replied, "I just told him that there was a X-Box at your house." Mai started laughing, "Gosh, he's in for a surprise." Adam said, "Yeah, but it worked didn't it?" Mai replied, "Yes I guess so. Come on lets go. There's no way that Gene is getting MY beer!" Mai and Adam got into the house and it was a complete mess. Mai remarked, "Geez. I leave the house for 1 minute and this is what happens." Loud music could be heard and rubbish was left everywhere. Adam went into the music room and seen that Kai was playing the guitar and Kyo was on the drums. Adam asked, "Do you want some tips?" Kai replied, "Yeah." Adam was giving Kai some tips while Mai was in the kitchen with Gene.  
  
Mai yelled, "Get off, that's my beer!" Gene replied, "It's mine now!" "Wanna bet?" "Yeah?" "Yeah!?" Mai answered. Gene took out his Caster and stuck it in her face. Mai said, "OK, it's yours now." Mai walked off. Gene put down his Caster on the kitchen table and started to drink his beer. Mai peered her head from the hall and suspiciously walked up to Gene. Mai smiled at Gene and then stole the beer from his hand and bolted for it. Kyo got bored of playing the drums and she found Steven in the living room with Chris. Kyo decided to join in their conversation. But the conversation couldn't be heard because Kai was blasting her guitar very loud every few minutes. When Kai wasn't playing you can hear Mai and Gene chasing after each other and shouting, "THAT'S MINE!!" "GET YOUR OWN!!" This was happening all night, until they all got tried and fell asleep. It was quiet. "PISS OFF!! It's mine." "Where's my Caster?" Well almost quiet. 


	5. Toronto The City Of Devils

Toronto The City Of Devils  
  
It was morning Kyo woke up and she went into the kitchen for something to eat. To her surprise Mai was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position hanging in the fridge with a can of beer half full. Kyo looked around and seen that everyone was sleeping she thought, "Everyone is such a lazy shit." She pulled Mai out of the fridge and Mai fell onto the ground very hard. But the effects of being blocked (AKA drunk) didn't seem to walk her. Kyo was rummaging in the fridge until she heard, "Good Morning," from behind. Kyo turned around and it was Adam. Kyo asked, "What are you so cheerful about?" Adam replied, "Dunno.I'm in a happy mood," Adam looked down on the floor and seen Mai sleeping, "Looks like she had fun last night," Adam said. Kyo replied, "Yeah, she drunk a lot." Soon it was afternoon. One by one everyone started to wake up and the last person to wake up was Mai. Mai slowly opened her eyes and then eventually got up from the kitchen floor. Chris said, "Good afternoon." Mai didn't reply and slowly walked towards her room. She was about to collapse on her bed but she realised that Gene was there, "HEY! What are you doing? Piss off!" Mai yelled. Gene looked up at the drunk Mai and said, "Where's my Caster?" Mai replied, "Its wherever the hell you left it?" Gene shouted, "You stole it.THIEF!!" Mai said, "Why don't you ask me when I'm sober?" Gene stormed out of the room. Mai thought, "Ahh! Finally!" as she collapsed on her bed. Where she slept for many hours.  
  
"Oh my?!" Chris said. Steven replied, "What's wrong?" Chris pointed to the TV and said, "Look what's happening on the news!" *News reporter: - "Strange things have been happening in our streets of America. We have some film footage of what happened at the hotel."* Kai said, "Yeah, look we are on TV!" Kyo said, "Shh there's more." *News reporter: - "Strangely monsters have been appearing. And today our skies have turned dark red. When we have more information we will inform you - the viewers straight away. Now for the weather."* Kai turned off the TV and said, "What the hell is happening?" Kyo said, "Are you thinking who I think is doing this?" Kai replied, "Yeah, Bitchface." Steven was confused and kept asking questions like, "Who's Bitchface?" But Kai didn't reply and walked to the window and looked out, "I thought the skies were red!" Chris said, "No! It's only around the city." Kyo said, "Which city?" Then everyone heard a voice, "It's the city called Toronto the home of Niagara Falls." Chris said, "Oh!? So you are awake now?" Mai replied cheerfully, "Ya! I am totally sober now!" Adam looked at his watch and said, "Well we better go or we will miss our plane home." Chris, Adam and Steven left the house. Steven said, "You will come over, right?" as he left. Mai replied, "Yeah, sure!" Gene stood up and walked over to Mai and said, "Caster?" Mai looked at him and said, "Here." She handed the Caster back. Then she started laughing, "See your face! It's sooo funny." Gene said, "Shut up." Mai started copying Gene's voice, "Where's my Caster.ha.ha!" Gene said, "Well.see you guys later!" Gene headed for the door and Kai said, "Where you going?" He replied coldly, "Out." Mai said, "Oh! Come on! Don't be like that! I was only joking." Gene didn't reply and walked out of the house. Mai said, "Jeez.Moody!" Kai suggested, "Do you want to go and kill some monsters in that town?" Kyo replied, "Yeah, Mai what was that town called?" Mai said, "Toronto but that's in North America. The east coast of Canada." Kai said, "Well I'm bored so lets go!" Mai yelled, "Wait a sec," Mai ran upstairs and then a few minutes later she came down. "Right lets go." Kyo asked, "What were you doing?" she replied, "Getting Ifrit II. Can't leave without it!" Mai, Kai and Kyo left for Toronto.  
  
After two days of travelling and Mai's navigating skills they were at Toronto. As they approached Toronto the sky was a dark red and they could see huge skyscrapers. They entered Toronto and looked down the streets and it was full of monsters. Kai smiled and said, "This is going to be easy!" There was three streets each leading a different way. Kyo said, "Maybe we should split up and we could cover the city quicker." Mai and Kai agreed and Kai took the middle street, Mai took the right and Kyo took the left. Kai was fighting Puia Kai ran up the wall and jumped off the wall into the air and slashed right through the Puia. The Puia was slashed in two and the blood went everywhere. Kai landed on the ground and another Puia came and swooped at her from behind. Kai rolled out of its way and stuck the sword in Puia. Puia was burnt alive with very hot fire from Kai's Alastor II. Puia disappeared into an ash on the ground, Kai stood up and looked into the sky and seen that there was another three Puia's flying around. Kai shot them down with Grave's guns. Kai thought to herself, "Too easy." Then suddenly she started glowing a red colour. Kai said, "What the hell is this.!?" Kai heard a voice above, "Now! Not many people have your kind of power. You should learn to use it." Kai yelled, "Who are you? Show yourself!" The voice replied, "You don't need to know my name. Go to that skyscraper over there in front of you if you seek answers." Kai looked everywhere to find out where the voice was coming from but she never found the mysterious voice. Kai walked forward down the streets towards the skyscraper. It looked about 150 floors up and it didn't have windows instead there was mirrors. Kai was at the door and suddenly the door opened without any force and she walked in and the doors shut very quickly.  
  
*Meanwhile* Kyo was in the middle of a fight with the Agonofinis Kyo slashed Agonofinis and launched it into the air. Then Kyo shot it with her Caster. Agonofinis broke into many pieces and was scattered all over the place in different directions. Kyo thought to herself, "These monsters are very different from the ones at Mallet Castles." Kyo seen something lurking in the shadows and decided to find out what it was. She walked over the alleyway and had a look but she heard a cat meowing Kyo thought to herself, "Ha, its just a stupid cat." She turned around and walked back onto the road. Suddenly she heard a roar and from the darkness of the alleyway appeared Shadow Shadow jumped over Kyo and stood in front of her. Kyo slashed and slashed but it seemed that it didn't affect Shadow. Shadow shot out spikes and Kyo slashed them away. Then she jumped in the air and suddenly she changed into a different form. Kyo had wings and she was flying in the air. The wings and her body were covered in lightning. Kyo used 'Air Raid' and she commanded bolts of lighting from her hands and shot them at Shadow. This move is very effective against Shadow. Shadow died instantly within a few seconds it disappeared Kyo didn't have a clue what has just happened and decided to fly on. As Kyo was flying suddenly she changed back to human form. She landed safely on her feet and thought, "What the hell.?"  
  
Mai had her hands full with a Savage Golem Mai ran towards it, dodging the attacks from the earth. Eventually Mai was close enough to use her axe ice kick. She raised her foot over the Savage Golem. She then striked it down with her foot. Suddenly the Savage Golem projected long blue spikes and this attack hit Mai. She fell back onto her back and slowly got up from the ground. She couldn't concentrate on the enemy but she will not give up. She ran over to the Savage Golem and used multiple knees about four times and then finished off with a crescent kick. The Savage Golem's arms fell off and then the armless Savage Golem tried to run away to recover its health. Mai seen the Savage Golem trying to flee and she kicked it and it went flying into the air. Then landed on the ground as the Savage Golem hit the ground it died by the impact and eventually disappeared to return to the Underworld. After the battle Mai was holding her side and she was out of breath but she couldn't catch her breath and then she said, "DAMN! That bastard poisoned me!" A few seconds later she passed out and lay on the ground until someone lifted her and took her somewhere. Kyo crossed the bridge and as she did she seen a familiar person. She ran up and said, "Hello Dante, what are you doing here?" Dante turned around and replied, "Kyo.wasn't it?" Kyo nodded, "Well I'm here cause I have a job to do." Kyo said, "That's right your job is hunting devils." Dante looked around and said, "Where is Kai and Mai? Are they here?" Kyo replied, "Ya! They are here.somewhere. Dante could you tell me what's it like being a devil?" Dante looked at Kyo puzzled, "Why do you want to know?" Kyo replied, "Do you glow different colours?" Dante was surprised and said, "How do you know that!? Only devils and supernatural people can see the glowing." Kyo replied, "I have started glowing yellow. What does that mean?" Dante was just about to explain about devils when they were attacked by Puias and Agonofinis. Dante suggested, "I have the feathered faces and you have those," he pointed to the Agonofinis. Kyo replied, "Okay!" Kyo slashed the Agonofinis lots of times with lightning while Dante was in his devil form using Air Raid. (Air Raid allows you to hover in mid-air and rains bolts on foes) The Puias didn't stand a chance against the Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. They died within seconds with the strong bolts from Air Raid. The Agonofinis also didn't have a chance either. Kyo's lightning was quite strong and combined with her sword skills those Agonofinis didn't even last 5 minutes. After all the enemies have been electrocuted to death Dante returned to his human self and landed back on the ground. Kyo walked up to him and said, "You were saying?" Dante said, "Well.as you know only devils and supernatural people can see glowing. The glowing is called Devil Trigger, it glows because it's telling you that it is full and cannot be any stronger. This is when you should chance into devil form." Kyo asked, "How do you change?" Dante said, "Its just something you often do." Dante started to walk off. Kyo said, "Dante?! Can I come with you?" Dante replied, "No. Next time we meet I will be fighting with you instead of talking." Kyo shouted, "Yeah! And I will be kicking your 'mother's' ass and yours!" Dante left the bridge and Kyo was thinking; "Only devils and supernatural people.mmm? That means Kai is a devil too but what about Mai? She hasn't glowed any colours." Kyo continued down the streets fighting all the baddies that she encounters. She was trying to master the skill of changing from human to devil.  
  
Kai was in a big room that looked like a reception. She walked passed the reception desk and towards the elevator. She tried the elevator but it was electronically locked, then she jumped over the reception desk and used the computer. *A few minutes later* *BEEP* "The elevator is now functional," said a woman computer voice, and then the elevator doors opened. Kai jumped back over the desk and went into the elevator she pushed the button, "Doors now closing," said the woman voice of the computer. After 10 minutes later Kai reached the 150th floor. "Doors now opening," said the woman computer voice. As Kai walked out of the elevator she said, "Oh! Shut the fuck up!" Kai walked out of the elevator and into a very dark room. She seen a dark figure standing beside the window and so Kai approached this figure. The dark figure said, "Don't be nasty to the elevator, it has feelings too." Kai replied, "So? I don't care!" The dark figure said, "Mmm? Confident are we?" Kai didn't reply and the dark figure walked towards Kai and Kai could see who it was she said, "Lucia?"  
  
Lucia replied, "Yes!? I have called you up here to stop you from attacking Dante." Kai said, "I'm not attacking." She was interrupted by Lucia, "I don't believe you," Lucia drew her Cutlaseer and Kai didn't have a choice so she drew her Alastor II. Lucia started off with her sword combo; Kai blocked this without a problem. Kai countered with Stinger attack which is an attack that spears the opponent with an extremely hard stab. Lucia was knocked back but she got up quickly and threw her daggers. Kai slashed each dagger away from her. Lucia said, "Its not over!" suddenly Lucia changed her form into a white bird, she jumped into the air. Kai shot her Caster a few times but the agile Lucia was able to dodge these. Lucia then spread out her wings and released a fan shaped array of magic darts. Suddenly Kai jumped and ducked from these darts but couple of them hit Kai across her shoulder. She put her hand on her shoulder where it was hit. Lucia slowly flew down and turned back into her human form and said, "Why don't you use your power?" Kai replied, "I'm not sure how." Lucia then explained how to change from human to devil form. Lucia said, "Do you understand now?" "Yes," Kai replied still holding her shoulder. Then Lucia put her hand in her pocket and took out a shiny green star and used it on Kai. Kai asked, "What the hell was that?" She stood up and put Alastor II on her back. Lucia replied, "Vital Star. Kai?" Kai said, "Yeah?" Lucia said, "Please don't hurt Dante but stop Trish." Kai replied, "Stop Trish? What do you mean? It shouldn't be a problem anyway." Lucia walked away from Kai and towards the window and she looked out. She said, "I know Trish is up to something and Dante is far too stupid to see it. Its something to do with this city - Toronto the City of the Devils." Lucia turned away from the window and looked at Kai, "I know you and your friends can stop her." Kai walked up to Lucia and smiled, "Okay I will stop that bitch. But Lucia." She was cut off to the sound of, "Doors now opening" the voice of the woman computer. Lucia and Kai looked at the elevator and to their surprise Phantom was in it. Lucia said, "If Phantom is here that means Trish is here too, somewhere in the building." The Phantom squeezed out of the elevator and said, "Did you think that you could get rid of me so easily?" Kai yelled, "We did it once and we will do it again." Phantom opened its mouth and started to collect power. As Lucia and Kai ran up to Phantom they could hear in the background, "Doors now closing." Lucia and Kai's efforts to get close to Phantom were in vain because suddenly Phantom unleashed its attack. Phantom released the power that was collecting in its mouth and a huge meteor covered in magma and this hit Kai and Lucia. *SMASH* It hit them out the window 150 floors above the ground. They fell such a speed and Lucia had no problem turning into her devil form. But Kai didn't change her form Lucia shouted, "Are you stupid! COME ON CHANGE!" At that moment Lucia was hit by another meteor by Phantom. Kai was almost near the ground and at the very last second she changed and flew down the streets. Suddenly the whole skyscraper exploded and collapsed with the intense heat of the flames and Phantom's bad aim. Kai flew onwards and came up to waterfalls she seen that Kyo had already beat her to it. Kai turned back into human form and joined Kyo. Kyo said, "You took your time." Kai replied, "Oh! Shut up! Well I'm here before Mai." Kyo said, "You know what Mai is like she is always late." Kai looked around and then over the side and said, "Um, where are we?" Kyo replied, "I think this place is Niagara Falls." Kai gloated, "I know how to change from human to devil!" Kyo replied, "So do I," Kai was shocked, "Who told you?" Kyo replied, "Dante. What about you?" Kai didn't reply because she was time-warping (AKA day dreaming) Kyo walked over to her and waved her hand in front of Kai's face, "HELLO!" Kai didn't reply and Kyo pointed and said, "Look! Its Dante." Kai looked around and said, "Where? Where?" Kyo started laughing, "Ha ha welcome back to reality." Kai wasn't listening she was still looking around. As she was looking around she noticed something in the sky, "What the hell is that?" Kyo looked up and realised, "Its Bahamut! He's back." Bahamut was flying around the waterfalls. Kai said, "What the hell is it doing?" Kyo replied, "Being stupid." Suddenly Bahamut roared and he shot out a beam from his mouth and into the centre of the lake. This started a maelstrom. In the middle of the maelstrom was a vortex and it got bigger by the minute. Soon most of the water was gone and all that was left was a huge gap and you can see the seafloor. Bahamut was still flying around the sky. Then suddenly the seafloor opened and it caused an earthquake. Kai shouted, "What the hell is happening?" Behind Kai and Kyo the skyscraper's windows were shattering and it slowly leaned towards them. Kai and Kyo dived out its way and it collapsed not so far away. Then another few skyscrapers fell on top of each other. Suddenly the earthquake stopped. Kai and Kyo got up from the ground wiping away the shattered glass off from their clothes. Kai looked over the edge and yelled, "Oh shit!" Kyo quickly looked over the edge and said, "Oh shit!" Over the edge was the entrance to the Underworld. It was a huge hole and when you look down it all you can see is a dark red coloured mist. Kai said, "Whoa! I'm going," Kai ran and jumped off the edge and then turned into devil form. Kyo shouted as she jumped off the edge, "WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
Mai woke up to an explosion and it sounded very close to wherever she was. She looked around and it seem that she was in a basement. Her hands were bound with a strange rope. But it wasn't an ordinary rope because it had a mysterious dark power surrounding it. In the basement was hundreds of books and Mai looked at them it seems it was all about the dark black magic. On the desk was a diary and Mai read the open page. It said, "April 11th preparations are complete for tomorrow. The people have no idea what I have planned for them. I will make them pay! All I need to do is capture the dark summoner and everything will be perfect. Mwahahahahahaha." Mai skipped half of the page, "I have to get rid of that wretched Bahamut and those three annoying girls. They always mess up my beautiful plans." Mai thought, "This person is kinda fucked up. Who's the dark summoner.? I wonder.? Oh! Today is the 12th.that means that person is going to do their plans TODAY! HEY! WAIT there's more." "P.S I need more blonde hair dye." Mai realised who it was and started laughing. Then she heard, "What's so funny?" Mai turned around, "Did you get your hair dye?" The woman replied, "Yes. You are not in any position to take the piss." Mai said, "Oh come on Trish! I knew it! That you weren't a natural blonde. Anyway.do you really think you can stop me, Kai and Kyo?" Trish replied, "Yes of course. I have captured you, didn't I?" Mai laughed, "Yeah! But not a very good job of it. If you knew anything. You would have known that I was a kick boxer." Trish replied, "Yes I knew that! That's why I tied your hands!" Mai burst out laughing, "Ha ha I am a KICK boxer." Trish still didn't realise, "Yeah so." Mai walked up to Trish and said, Maybe I should just show you!" Trish replied, "I would like to see you try!" Mai kicked Trish in the stomach and then she did a crescent kick. Trish went flying into the wall and she slowly slid down the wall. She just lay on the ground in a bundle. Mai was just on her way out but Trish yelled, "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE.DARK SUMMONER!" Mai gasped, "What did you just say?" Mai turned around and looked at Trish and she was on her knees. Then Trish stood up and said, "Do you think I would let me precious dark summoner get away?" Mai gasped, "I.I'm the dark summoner? That can't be!!" Trish gave an evil smile and said, "Soon you will be under my control." Mai turned around and headed for the door, "I won't let you. You can go fuck yourself!" Trish filled the room with a bright light. Mai couldn't see and so she raised her tied hands to cover her eyes.  
  
Kai and Kyo flew down the hole and reached the bottom. They turned back into human form and Kyo said, "This looks the same as the last time we were here." Kai looked around and said, "Where's the baddies? I want to fight them!" Then Kai ran on through the black door. Kyo walked passed the door and then she noticed that the door was leaking. Kyo bent down and put her hand on it and she said, "This is blood!" But Kai was away on because of her determination of fighting. Kai entered a small room and she looked around the room. Kyo walked in and said, "What's wrong?" Kai replied, "I thought there was monsters in here!" Kai was just about to leave the small room. "Did you hear that?!" Kyo replied, "Hear what?!" Kai walked forward abit, "THERE! There it is again!" Kyo walked up to Kai and replied, "Are you hearing things? Cause I can't hear anything." Kai walked around and then looked up at the ceiling, "HA. Did you think that I wouldn't find you?" Kyo was confused, "Who the hell are you talking to?" Kai pointed to the ceiling and Kyo looked up. On the ceiling there was Marionettes hanging off the ceiling. One of the Marionettes kind of woke up and dropped of the ceiling. As the Marionette took out its crescent shaped blades, a few more Marionettes fell and stood behind the armed Marionette. Kai was really happy and said, "Come on!" She ran up to the Marionettes and slashed their legs off and the Marionettes couldn't stand up. One of the Marionettes threw its crescent shaped blades but the Marionette had really bad aim because it went into a totally different direction from Kai. Then Kai stuck her sword into the air and flames surrounded the sword. The flames got bigger and bigger until Kai stuck the sword into the ground. The flames were unleashed and blasted out into all directions and most of the flames were targeted at the leg less Marionettes. Within seconds the Marionettes were burned. Kyo said, "Are you finished?" Kai replied, "They weren't even good.I wonder if there's more?" she left the room in a hurry and Kyo followed and they entered a very big room. The room was as big as a football pitch but the walls and the ceiling were made out of dead people. Some of the people were hanging off the ceiling still alive and screaming. "Where's the monsters?" Kai said. "So kind of you two to join us" "Who said that?" Kyo said. Kai replied, "Bitchface." "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Trish," said Trish in an echoed voice. Kai replied, "Bitchface suits you!" "Shut up!" Trish yelled as she appeared from the door on the other side. "Why are you two here?" she asked. Kai replied, "To stop you." Trish walked around and said, "Do you like the place?" Kai and Kyo didn't answer. "It was decorated by Mundus himself. He said it brought out his good plans here!" Kai replied, "Yeah that was before Dante banished him." Trish replied, "Yes Dante did banish him but he shouldn't have done that!" "What was I suppose to do? Hunting devils is my job!" Suddenly Dante entered the room on his motorbike. Trish was surprised, "What? What.? Are you doing here?" Dante replied, "Trish.stop this!" Trish turned her back and lowered her head and said, "No I can't. You don't understand anything. Everyone thinks I'm a stupid blonde and I will show everyone they are wrong. I will be the last one laughing." Trish turned around and yelled, "By destroying this world into oblivion!" Kyo shouted, "You are fucking mad!" Trish replied, "And I'll start with all of you!" She clapped her hands and two people entered the room. Kyo said, "M.Mai?" Kai said, "Grave!" Dante yelled at Trish, "What are you doing? You know possessing a person that is alive will do serious damage to them." Mai and Grave stood beside Trish and she said, "Now that I have the dark summoner in my possession everything will be destroyed!" Dante laughed, "You have no idea do you?" Trish shouted, "What?" Dante sighed and said, "Oh! You'll find out soon." Trish said, "Attack them at once," and pointed to Kai, Kyo and Dante. Dante said, "I have Grave, Kai you've got Trish and Kyo try to bring Mai around. She should have something tied around her and you will destroy it." Then Dante took out his handguns - Ebony and Ivory and he ran towards Grave. Grave walked towards him like a zombie and Dante started shooting him but it seemed that it didn't affect him. Grave just kept walking and the bullet just seem to bounce off him. He came within grabbing range with Dante and he grabbed him around the neck. Dante struggled to get out of this position. Grave had Dante in the air and his feet weren't even touching the ground. He hit him in the stomach with his knee and that loosened Grave's grip. Then Dante got out of his grab and took out his lightning sword - Alastor. He slashed Grave, he fell back and Dante noticed something around his leg. It was a dark rope and he thought, "That's what's controlling him. I will destroy it." He turned into devil form and ran up quickly with his super speed. He destroyed the dark rope so quick humans wouldn't have seen him move so quickly. Grave was confused, "What? Where am I?" Dante helped him up and replied, "You are in the Underworld. You were controlled by Trish." Grave was angry, "That bitch! I will get her for that!" Dante stopped him by putting his hand out, "Let Kai have her fun."  
  
Kai shouted, "You are weak Bitchface!" Trish was on the ground looking up, "I will never give up may plan!" Then she took out a huge weapon. Kai gasped, "That's Sparda!" Trish held the dark sword with both hands when she stood up. The sword had a dark eerie presence, "HEY! That's mine!" Dante yelled. Trish replied, "Yeah but you gave it to me." He said, "Yeah I know but you can't even use it!" Trish was horrified, "How could you say that? Of course I know how to use it! I'm NOT stupid!!" "What's is so funny?" Kai replied, "Oh! Nothing HA.HA.HA!" Trish got angry, "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!" Kai just laughed louder and louder. "STOP IT!" Trish said and while she was going in for the attack. Kai suddenly stopped laughing and moved out of the way. Trish wasn't running to fast. Trish tried to strike Kai with her sword but she slipped and fell. Kai walked over and looked at her face, "Um.I think she passed out! Bitchface wasn't even a good fight!" Kai walked off in the direction of Dante. Suddenly Kai was tripped up and she landed on the ground, "What the hell was that? Ouch." She picked herself up and looked behind and it was Trish using Sparda's long range. Trish said, "Looks like I'm not stupid!" Kai replied, "You only hit me once and what have I done? Oh yeah! I burned your hair, stuck you in a box and." Trish butted in, "Shut up!"  
  
She turned around to Mai and shouted, "Dark summoner release your power!" Mai didn't move or say anything. Trish repeated herself, "Dark summoner release your power!" Mai didn't move or say anything again. Trish lost her temper, "DARK SUMMONER! YOU ARE USELESS!!" Dante walked up beside Mai and said, "Mai! White summoner! Release your power!" Mai jumped forward and was covered in a blue light and she stuck her hands above her head. Then she dropped her hands and her body to the ground. She was on her knees with her hands firmly on the ground. A whole clusters of icicles dropped in front of her. But you couldn't see in because the ice was pretty thick. Trish said, "NO! Not the ice maiden!" Dante replied, "Yes. The Queen of ice.Shiva!" At that moment the ice shattered and scattered in different directions. When the ice cleared a beautiful woman was standing there. She had long blue hair and most of her body was made out of ice. Trish seen Shiva and ran but Shiva commanded a wall of ice and stopped her from running because she didn't watch where she was going. And ran right into the ice wall.  
  
"Guys? We have a problem!" Kyo said. Everyone turned around apart from Shiva and Mai. They looked and seen Marionettes. Dante said, "Oh! Shit! We don't need this right now!" Kai said, "Oh! Great! Enemies to kill! Let's get started!" Kai ran on and then Kyo ran in. Grave joined them but Dante stayed behind. Kai was slashing their heads off. Kyo turned into devil form and used Air Raid and electrocuted all the Marionettes. Kai got really pissed, "What! They are all gone! They must have been really weak!!" Kai spotted something in the distance, "Yeah! There's more!" she ran off Kyo yelled, "Kai wait!" and she turned back into human form. Grave sighed, "Here we go again!"  
  
*Meanwhile* Trish was frozen in a block of ice and Shiva clicked her fingers and the block of ice shattered in a thousand pieces. Trish fell back and blacked out. Shiva turned around and walked towards Mai and Shiva stopped in front of her. Mai got up off her knees Shiva and Mai both at the same time clicked their fingers. The ice maiden disappeared and Mai collapsed. Dante took the dark rope that was on her arm. "There! You should be back to normal Mai," Dante said. Mai jumped and was shocked, "Where am I?" Dante was about to explain what just happened. But he was interrupted by Kai's gloating, "I killed all the Marionettes and Puias!!" Suddenly the whole place started shaking. The walls fell apart and the ceiling was collapsing on them. Dante shouted, "Come on! Lets get the hell outta here!" At that moment the ground cracked and pulled apart and Trish fell down the hole. Dante ran and yelled, "Trish!!" He stuck out his hand and tried to reach for Trish but he was too late and she fell down. He watched her fall down and then he fell down onto his knees and said, "Why Trish? Why?" Kyo shouted, "Come on its too late," Kai yelled, "Yeah! Lets go!" Kai and Kyo turned into devil form and flew down the halls. Grave got on Dante's bike and Dante said, "I hope you can drive that!" and Dante turned to devil form. Dante was using his super speed. Mai got on the back of the bike and Grave drove down the halls at full speed. Finally they reached the end and got out just in time. The hole closed and the water returned as it was. Dante changed back into human form, "I have a Devil May Cry shop here. Lets go!" Kai changed back into human, "Another Devil May Cry shop?" Kyo changed back into human form, "Where?" Dante said, "Look up there," and he pointed to a very high tower.  
  
Sometime later when everyone reached the top. Kyo said, "Wow! It just looks like the other Devil May Cry shop!" Kai ran over to the window, "You can see the whole town!" she said. Mai said, "Who are all of you?" Everyone was shocked and Dante said, "Do you know your name?" She replied, "No.who am I? 


End file.
